ACTG 213: The purposes of this study are 1) to study the anti-HIV activity of various doses of Ro 24-7429 monotherapy based on virologic and immunologic endpoints; 2) to study the safety and tolerability of monotherapy; 3) explore relationships between exposure to Ro 24-7429 and its metabolites with anti-viral activity and drug toxicity; and 4) to determine a safe, tolerable, and active dose regimen of Ro 24-7429 monotherapy. Study is completed.